Dying is your latest fashion
by SixWS
Summary: Clare Edwards,lives in the the exciting Metropolitan New York city. But When night falls, she's not who you think she is. Introduced into the world of sleaze, she's caught in between, and falls in love with the enemy.Unaware.
1. Higher heels, and lipstick napkins

**Well, I don't have much to say. Just read to find out. And Listen to the song 'Situations' by Escape the Fate. This chapter title is inspired by the song. All my titles will have to do with that band because i'm and ETF fanatic...but back to relevant matters**

_**CLARE POV ONLY**_

**Clare – 18**

**Eli – 20**

* * *

The wintry air ascended the underground subway train station. Graffiti plastered the cold concrete walls, and the atmosphere smelled of urine, and damp cement. The cheap lanterns resting on the ceilings glowed dimly, and lit the extensive tunnel. The penniless citizens sat on benches or corners; coughing asthmatic wheezes, and urgently begging regular people for change. From my aspect, it was the normal scene for a common New Yorker here in the city, but for others, the outlook was heartbreaking.

My heels clinked and echoed against the solid floor through the subway. I rushed down the next flight of stairs to reach a lower destination. I wore a dark blue jean skirt that didn't even reach my knees; with beige stockings; Leather high heeled boots, elevated around my knees. A white coat wrapped my upper body comfortably keeping me absolutely warm with a scarf hugging my neck. The only skin exposed was my small hands and my face.

Once I've found myself in the designated area, where my train should be arriving in mere minutes; I pulled out my cell phone to look at the time. _9:58_. I still had time to get to my night job. I quickly decided to make a call to check up on _him_.

_**RING – RING –RING**_

"Hi! Edwards's residence" A cute adolescent voice answered graciously. I smiled whole-heartedly.

"Hey sweetie, just calling to make sure your okay" I said sweetly.

"Auntie Clare! I'm great. Guess what. Today in school we worked on Christmas cards, and I made one just for you! When are you coming home?"

My smile softly faded. "That's sweet baby boy, but I'll be working late again…"

The line stood silent for a moment. I hated nights like this, it was almost every night too. I had to leave my 9 year old nephew alone at the apartment; I became his guardian since Darcy disappeared. Since my _whole _family vanished into thin air. The only family I had left to love was Daniel.

"Daniel, don't be sad. I'm sorry. You know how my boss is. I'd be there with you, but I have to provide some kind of roof and food for you. I'm doing this for you"

"Fine." He said adoringly.

"That's my boy! I'll call Adam to go over. He'll bring you some food. And don't-"

"I know, I know. Don't open the door for strangers…Hey Auntie Clare?" He said timidly.

"Yes Daniel?"

"I love you" My heart warmed, and I smiled inwardly.

"I love you too. I'll be home soon." I reassured him. The call was disconnected, and I slid the phone into my pocket. Daniel thought I was working late at a diner; I wished I actually worked at one, instead of this dreadful world of labor I was introduced to.

I heard the faint ricochet of a train, the sound of screeching from the wheels against the iron train tracks. The ruckus moved in closer; beginning to sound like a herd of stampeding rhinos; the earth beneath me vibrating. I turn my head to the direction of the sound, and see a white light flashing from a distance, heading closer towards me. The train rushes to a stop, causing wind to gust my short curly locks. The automatic metal doors open, and people pour out of the train from both sides of the platform. Once de-flooded, I walk towards the doors, and was momentarily shoved by a dark figure right at the door way, going in before me. _How rude_. I thought to myself.

"Sorry" I heard a mutter. A man- very handsome man, dressed in all black turned around with his hand clinging onto the metal pole for support as the train began to move. I slowly walked over to an empty seat and sat down, feeling relieved I wasn't in the freezing weather anymore. I had a gut feeling something, or _someone_ was watching me closely. I look around and again, I am met with the gorgeous man who bumped into me. I was met with his intense emerald eyes; seemingly to be looking at me. He had short jet black hair, flattened on his scalp, with fringe side bangs, covering his forehead that was met right above his eyebrows.

I unlocked my blue-eyed gaze from his and roamed down his taller, fair built body. He wore a lengthy black jacket along with black skinny jeans. He looked about the age range of 18-20. This man had a majestic appeal to him, that I couldn't rip my eyes away from his gorgeous facade. I look back up to see his jade eyes doing the same as I did; wandering my exterior. The look in his eyes as he ogled my looks was unexplainable, yet desirable at the same time. I didn't even know this man, and I was basically raping him with my mind; but from the looks of it I can tell he was too.

The train finally came to a stop- my stop. I quickly got up, and took another look at the attractive green-eyed guy. My heart began pulsating as I found my eyes with his, his gape fixed on me. I bit my lip shyly, and walked his direction to exit the Steele vehicle, I glance at him one more time and I swear I could see a smirk arise from his full plump lips.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

New York City. Some may describe it as Exciting, thrilling, beautiful- and the adjectives could go on. Yes, this is true about the City Of Lights, but evil lurks in the unknown. You can't really see it. The only way you can see it is close up and personal; like the only way to see bacteria is through a microscopic telescope. And it ain't pretty.

I stroll my way through the semi-overcrowded sidewalks; yellow taxi's and other vehicles stuck in traffic jams. The lights from signs, electronic billboards, traffic lights, lamp posts, and the moon radiated the city amongst the tall buildings and the gloomy dark night. All may seem fun and energetic, but where I was headed was my every-day life I call hell.

I make my way down the sinister alley way, between two buildings. A disgusting dumpster and dark trash bags can be seen from a squinting view; but my eyes are on the door, of the right side wall. Once I reach the door, my knuckles bang heavily against the metal barrier. I wait, hearing the faint noise of erotic music. The door is finally swung open, and unfortunately it had to be him.

"Hey sexy, you're on in 30 minutes" His raspy voice informed me. He pulled me gently. I was fairly relieved that I was liberated from the freezing cold. He led me to the dressing rooms where all the other females got ready, and disappeared. I sat down on one of the chairs in front of the wide ranged mirror; that had lights bordering all around it. I began unwrapping my scarf, and disposing of my coat.

"Finally you're here. Fitz was all over the place about you" Said Alli. She stood behind me looking at me through the mirror's reflection. She had a heavy amount of makeup, and her hair was down and wavy; she had on a pink and black mesh corset, with matching pink underwear. Pink fishnets rose to her upper thigh, with straps attaching to her lace pink panties; and pink open toed stilettos to give it a rather sexier look. Alli Bhandari- Better known for her stage name '_Backwoods Bhandari'_ is my closest, real friend in this sleazy business. We look out for each other; you never know where danger may lurk. She even knows why I'm doing this. Why, I work for _him. _

"Yea, he just let me in. Seemed happy to see me." I said, while pulling out a makeup bag from a drawer. I grabbed the eyeliner first and gently began applying some. _'Fitzgerald Hot Strip' _is owned by no one other than Mark Fitzgerald. But, this club is just a cover-up for his real _'business'. _Fitz is a whore master. Makes his profits from the prostitutes he owns and manages. The strip Club is how he makes his other profits; but the difference is the strippers don't have debts with him.

"He's always calm when you're around."

I rolled my eyes, as I finished applying eyeliner. I added more make up as Alli and I chattered. Once I finished clowning myself up, I pull out my corresponding outfit that was picked out for me tonight. I walked behind the foldable vintage wall, to quickly change. I threw on a black long sleeved fence net cami top; transparent enough to see everything. I covered up my nipples with diamond accessories. I slid off my skirt and dragged up lavender hip hugger, booty shorts, with frills that made it seemingly look like a tiny mini-skirt. I slipped on some knee high socks, and black stilettos.

After cladding myself in uncomfortable provocative lingerie, I headed back towards the dressing room, and sat back down in front of the mirror. I stared at myself in disgust. This is what I've become since then? I was such a smart student, and I've deprived myself to this! I've been doing this for about 8 months now, since _they_ departed; became extinct. And Fitz now manipulates me because of it…

"Now put your hands together for the wonderful Madame Degrassi!" A gleeful male voice boomed through the walls. It was my turn. After a decent amount of experience, I still became anxious before every show. It wasn't exactly the most pleasant thing to do. I felt sexy of course; and I was a very lean young lady, so that wasn't the problem. This is just not me. And I'm not proud of this.

I stand behind the curtains, and brush through them; putting up my sexy front. The aura is the same as always; Horny drunk men. The smoke of cigarettes is in the air giving the club a foggy vision. The odor was always unpleasant; always smelling of sex. This was also a promiscuous whore house as well. I merely revolt of having to expose my body to these animals.

Spotlight was on me, and the monkey's cheered untamed for their master to give them what they want. My hips sway to the rhythm of the exotic melody that began to play. I seductively walk up to the metal rod in the center of the stage, and cling on it expertly. Swinging around it playfully; landing on my heels again, I lift my leg up and swerve it around the pole, dropping down sensuously; earning a few whistles and '_yea baby_' here and there. _I gag on the inside_.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

After my performance, I walk to the dressing rooms hurriedly, needing to get out of this repulsive wear. I shove my cash into my purse and nearly rip off the clothing. I felt a weight lifted off as I was back in my normal clothes. I search the table piled with makeup composition, until I find wipes. I face the mirror and gently wipe off the pounds of makeup.

"You have talent Clare" I gasp at the sudden voice.

"Fitz, you scared me. And I wouldn't really call myself talented in that manner" I sigh.

His lips begin to ghost my neck, and he breaths warm air against it. He inhales. "You're so soft. And so innocent. You flaunt all your goods, but never give them. I've missed you baby" He whispers.

I gulp nervously. I've talked to him about this multiple times. "Fitz, we had a deal. I'm not sleeping with you again." I retorted, taking out some money and slapping it in his hand.

He huffed angrily against my neck; and I whimpered when he grabbed my face forcefully making me look at him. "You'll give in one day doll face. I promise you. After all I've put you through…" He said nastily. Fitz crushed an oblige kiss against my lips, with his chapped dry ones; A rigid un-meaningful kiss. And with that he took off. I swept my arms across my mouth trying to wipe away his horrific germs. Such a fucking ass, bringing up the past like that. _Gross, he tasted like cigarette. _I bet that green-eyed guy would have a much more pleasant taste. What am I thinking? I will probably never see him ever again.

I sigh and pull out my phone. 2:50. Damn, it's almost three. I throw on my coat and head out of the club. The city is calmer than the day time of course. I meet up with Alli as usual in the Ally way. After work we normally go out to a diner to grab a bite. As we pace to the Diner, we chatter mindlessly, until we arrive. The diner had that comfortable 80's vibe to it. Different colored tiled floors; with a jukebox on one corner. The front counter was a long table, which resembles to a bar, with round stools that spin. We both grab a seat at the front counter and grab a menu.

"Do you know the infamous Morty D'Amico?" She asked while skimming through her menu. I look up at her, confused why she would ask such a random, irrelevant question.

"Never heard of him. Why do you ask?" I reply

She shrugged her shoulders and I look back at my menu, finally deciding on what I was going to order. "Over heard Fitz talking about doing business with him. He's known for his trafficking. Owns a _profitable _corporation" she said rubbing her fingers together, gesturing the sign of money.

"Drug trafficking?" I ask curiously

She closed her menu and put it down. "Probably; but he was talking about a hit man. Something about people getting in the way of his '_production_'" Alli smacks the silver bell a few times next to her to grab a waiter's attention.

"Men are so obsessive with their property…" I disclose shaking my head.

A lady with a white and pink apron steps out from the back. "How may I help you two ladies" the middle aged woman asks in a deep southern accent. We both order our meals, and watch the lady disappear back through the doors.

"So, about this Morty guy, what's in it for him?" I question suddenly interested. If Fitz can make high earnings from this guy, I'll free myself sooner from this job.

"The sex probably" She states confidently.

I arch my eyebrow. "For sex? Really? What's happening to the men on the face of this earth?" I ask jokingly. Alli giggles.

About ten minutes later our food is ready. Alli and I enjoy our meal, and talk meaninglessly. I actually liked the feeling of a real friendship. And Alli has proven that to me over the months since we met at work.

After our meal we pay and walk out of the Diner. Alli flails her arms in the air while the other one attaches to her mouth, and she blows forming a whistle sound. A yellow Taxi appears in seconds and she opens the door. "See you tomorrow?" she asks. I nod. "Be safe girly ok" She says, with a soft smile and vanishes into the cab. I sigh heavily and a ball of visible air forms. I begin walking through the dark streets of the city, going for the subway station yet again. I just wanted to get to my apartment and see my little Daniel. He'd probably be asleep right now, and Adam possibly already left.

I curve around the corner and pass an ally way; right next to the underground entrance of the subway. I notice a group of men conversing loudly; and oddly shaking hands, giving each other hugs. I already knew what they were up to. Common sense if you live around here to know enough. I dash pass the illegal activity and down under the earth. The tunnels were merely empty. There was at least one or two people covered in newspapers asleep on benches. I felt pity for them so I dropped a few coins in one of their money jars.

I heard a faint echo, not a train, but footsteps. I turn and look around cautiously to see if anyone else was sneaking around. Everything was isolated, dead. I shrugged it off; I was worrying myself too much. I walked to the consistent platform and plopped myself comfortably on one of the benches, waiting for the next train.

_**Fwap! Fwap! Fwap!**_

More tympanic steps roared throughout the man-made cavern. My eyes investigate the area, examining my surroundings; finding the source to the nuisance sound. I grew uneasy when the noise once again faded. '_Calm down Clare, it's nothing. You're such a worry wart!_'

After minutes of anticipating and convincing myself I was safe, I felt an unpleasant companionship over my shoulders. I peek from the corner of my eye to detect a shadowy figure. My eyes grew wide. I wanted to run, and yell; turn around and defend myself. But I couldn't. My body wouldn't allow me. This was it; I've come to an end.

"Don't be scared" I trembled frighteningly when a man spoke, as I shot up from the bench. I reversed my body and looked behind me, to be met with the ravishing, young man, with the leafy green eyes that screamed so risqué. I lay my hand over my heart, becoming at ease that it was just him. His optical eyes scanned me; he had the same look in his eyes; of want and thirst…_for me? _The thought of this raced my heart at intense speeds_._ No, it can't be. I don't even know this guy.

"Are you always this quiet?" he spoke again, witty. His voice was so…sexy.

"Do you always stalk girls you bump into at train stations?" I retorted feisty. I don't even know where that came from.

"Whoa there pretty lady, just asking. You looked lonely, scared actually" He said coolly. "A girl like you shouldn't be roaming these dangerous areas at a time like this" he added.

I felt a heat rise in my chest, and any chills I felt from the cold weather disappeared. I suddenly felt a little warm. "Wh-what do you mean a girl like me?"

He snickered. "Have you looked in the mirror lately?" he eyeballed me sensually, giving me that panty-burning look again. I rolled my eyes, trying to hide my blush from his compliment. I cleared my throat.

"So…what brings you back here at such a time?" I asked trying to kill the thick tension.

He arched his eyebrow. "I finished working a late shift" he stated carefully, as if he were trying to choose his words wisely. "You?"

"Same thing, working late nights" He nodded his head understandingly.

The vibrating beneath us began as we heard the train nearing, and finally charged to a stop. We both walked over to the train, and this time he let me in first; and I could feel him marveling me from behind with his eyes. I sat down, and he sat across from me as the train began to proceed. "You take the train often?" he asks.

"I guess you could say that. It's my only way of transportation…you?"

"Once in a while, when things have to be done…underground. I have a car of my own" He replies, once again with mystery in his response. I just nod my head and he leans back in his seat throwing his head back and closing his eyes exhaustedly. I couldn't help but to stare at him. I watch his Adams apple move as he gulps, and trace his perfect jaw line with my eyes. Where has this man been hiding? He is absolutely breath taking.

The train stops moving and reaches my stopping point. The beautiful man opened his eyes and stood before me, exiting with me.

"Are you following me?" I tease.

He smirks that smirk again... "How do I know _you_ aren't following me?" he teases back. I raise my left eyebrow challengingly, and he just chuckles. We escape the subway tunnels, and are above ground in another half of this extraordinary city.

"So, I have to go this way…I didn't catch your name though"

"Eli- and you?"

"I'm Clare" I say while sticking out my arm so he can shake it.

He stares at it and I suddenly feel stupid. I'm caught off guard when he gently grabs my hand and brings it up to his full crooked lips and plants a light kiss on it. I bite my lip and instantly blush. I thanked the heavens it was nighttime so he wouldn't notice.

"It's a pleasure. I hope to see you around sometime again" He says smoothly. He winked and I turned around walking the opposite direction, and headed towards my apartment.

'_I hope to see him around too_' I thought to myself.

* * *

**Well there you have it. I've been waiting for ever to finally start this story. It's definitely something different. And my chapters will be about this long, maybe a little longer. So they will be lengthy.**

**As for my other story 'This Love is Bittersweet', I'm almost done with it, so I can focus on this one.**

**Please leave me reviews, to know if I should continue with this or not. It's really dark, and very MATURE. That's why it's M for a reason.**

**6 reviews = UPDATE!**


	2. 10 Miles wide

**Credit to my Proofreader : Seven Loves You So Much.**

**EARLY UPDATE Because I'm partying tonight and I don't know if I'll be able to update this weekend. AAANND because you guys are awesome. This is pretty long.**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

I finally made it to my building and climbed up the stairs of the shabby apartment complex. I found my jingling keys in my coat pocket, and unlocked the door taking in the familiar yet comfortable scent of my home. I closed the door behind me locking it, and quickly threw off my boots leaving them next to the door mat.

"Clare, is that you?"

I walked down the small hall intersecting my kitchen and living room, and lean against the edge of the wall, noticing Adam sitting on my beige couch, with his legs stretched out resting on my coffee table in front of him. His arms were comfortably on the back of his head, watching television. Adam and I go way back. We knew each other since grade school; I transferred a few times since then, but met back up in high school as sophomores and have been inseparable since then. He's like an older brother, always vigilant, watching over me.

"What're you still doing here?" I asked while pulling down the zipper on my coat. His eyes shifted towards me then back to the television screen.

"Nice to see you too." I grinned shaking my head at his sarcastic reply. "I felt bad leaving the kid here all alone, and I know how late you get here, so I decided to stay." He added on.

I took off my jacket walking towards him, and tossed it at his head. I plopped myself on the couch next to him, all worn out. Today was such a long day and an even more exhausting night. I just wanted to lay back and unwind. I lean my head back allowing my eyelids to close.

"Busy night at the Diner eh?" He asked noticing my weariness.

"I uh . . . guess you can say that." I hate being so dishonest with him, but if I told Adam where I was really working and _who_ I was working for, he'd flip out and try to kill Fitz. But I'll tell him as soon as I make enough money so we can all get out of this crummy city, far, far away from _him_.

I feel Adam suddenly put his arm around me pulling me to his chest. "Hey. I asked my boss for a raise." He whispered trying to enlighten me. He knows just how much I hate my lifestyle; _well the lifestyle he knows about._ And we're desperately working our asses off for money.

"And what happened?" I asked

"She said she'll think about it, but I have to get in to work two hours earlier than usual so she'll consider it. But hey, I'm willing to do anything for us."

I smiled inwardly. Adam is such a loyal friend, always sticking with me through it all. "You're the best big bro I never had, you know that?" I said. He ruffled my curly locks playfully, and sighed.

"I know." he mumbled.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence I shot my head up. "Well, I'm tired, and I'm in need of a warm shower." I said slapping my hands on my lap and getting up. I pace towards my room, to see Daniel cuddled peacefully in my bed, sound asleep. I walk over sitting on the edge of my bed and smile. He's the cutest kid ever. Light brown hair like Darce, and blue eyes like the father, Peter. But what I loved most about my little nephew is his little 'cute as a button' nose. I stroked his chubby left cheek before placing a light kiss on it. I sigh and get up to rummage through my drawers until I find some sweats and a tank top.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I woke up around two in the afternoon the next day, and I usually don't sleep in so late. I realized Daniel wasn't in the room, and I smelled food. I was starving. I walk to the kitchen to see Adam boiling noodles, and Daniel sitting at the table coloring. I rub my eyes and smile. Daniel looks up at me and his face brightens up immensely, and I make my way over to the table to plant a kiss on his head.

"Oh um Clare, some guy called earlier. Said he was your boss." Adam stated. Oh no. I hope he didn't leave a name.

"Did he say who he was?" I asked nervously.

"Yea…I just said it. Your boss." He replied grimly.

"Oh right" I let out a shaky relieved breath and nodded my head. I walked over to the couch and picked up the crappy house phone to make a quick call. I waited as the phone rang a few times.

"Hey! You called?"

"Clare baby, I'm gonna need you to come in early tonight. Business is fallin' behind" He stated in his stereotypical New York Italian accent. I rolled my eyes at the little 'baby' nick name he gave me. It's really annoying, and he doesn't own me like that…

"I don't think I can-"

"I'll pay you extra" he interrupted.

I stood silent for a moment debating in my head. I don't want to leave Daniel alone for a longer amount of time, but I do need the money. I sighed finally coming to a decision. "Okay" I accepted sadly

"Be here by 8" and with that the line disconnected. I got up, and walked to the kitchen. "Hey Adam, can you watch Daniel again tonight? I have an 8 o'clock shift. He raised his eyebrows.

"That early?" He asked in awe. I nodded my head gloomily. "I guess I have to go back home and get some spare clothes" he added, and I smiled in content.

I still had a few hours to spare, and a decent amount of cash on me that I wasn't saving up, so I decided to do some Christmas shopping since the holidays were right around the corner. I showered, and slid some thick black leggings and a long plaid, black and blue button down, along with fluffy low Uggs.

I walked to the living room to grab my coat.

"Looking a little too cute, where're you going?" Adam asked.

"Just going out for some holiday shopping." I explained. I zipped up my coat and grabbed my keys on the table, and slid them in my pocket along with my cell. I walked towards Adam who was still looking at me with a sly grin on his face. "Don't worry _dad,_ I won't be long" I joked. He winked at me and I was out the door, and soon enough into the bitter frosty streets of New York.

I paraded through the bustling streets, where taxi's dominated the vehicle population, and endless loads of brand name stores were filled with shopaholics, and crazy clearance sales. _Macy's, Forever 21, Nike Hollister, Loehmanns, Zara, Aeropostale _and the list can go on. But the city really gets into the holiday spirit. Reefs and Christmas lights were plastered on doors, and lamp posts. Remakes of Christmas tunes played throughout the streets just about anywhere you went. It was pretty fascinating. _And expensive._ The day time is pretty much my favorite time of day here.

I decided to shop for myself, since I was tempted when I saw a display of mannequins with really hot trendy clothes, and I couldn't resist. I walked out of the stores with two bags in hand, satisfied. Now I just needed to get Adam, Alli, and Daniel something. I proceeded to stroll the streets. I hadn't noticed how spaced out I was until an unexpected body crashed into me knocking my bags out of my hands. I didn't even bother looking up, knowing how snobby and rude the people here are, so I quickly kneeled to pick up my things, and another figure got down as well, helping me. I noticed the persons hand had a black skull ring on their ring finger. Once I gathered my stuff, I swiftly shot my head up to thank and apologize whoever I bumped into.

My eyes dived into a dazzling sea of lime green orbs, and I shivered; and not because of the cold. He was even more gorgeous up close. He wore a black mock zip up jacket, with a burgundy scarf tucked in around his neck and some dark washed skinny jeans, which made him, look absolutely yummy.

"Well well, we meet again, _Clare_ isn't it?" His deep voice sparked my insides. I couldn't rip my gaze away from his features; from his eyes, to his nose, and to those_ lips_. I finally regained my composure, and realized what he said.

"Y-yea. Big city, small world" I finally spoke. His eyes beckoned my figure; His eyes constantly balling me up and down.

"It sure is." One corner of his lips tugged up into a blood pumping smirk. Clare _you need to stop!_

"Um, well I should get going" I said changing the subject, and began walking away.

"Wait," He grabbed my arm lightly stopping me in my tracks and I swerve my body to face him again. "Where you headed?"

"I'm actually doing some early Christmas shopping." I laughed nervously.

There goes that smirk again . . ."I'm headed the same way, if you don't mind me tagging along?" My heart raced, and if I was alone, and not in the middle of a busy city, I would have ran around in circles, all because some hot guy; Eli, wanted to come along with me. "Be my guest" I said maneuvering my hand a certain direction. He shook his head and mimicked my hand gesture.

"No no, be_ my_ guest"

I pursed my lips trying to hold back the smile threatening to take over, and began walking, with him following right next to me. "So what brings you around here?" I ask making small talk.

"Business" He breathed, forming a visible cloud of air. I simply nodded. "I get sent all around the city to attend…meetings. No one said running your own business was gonna be easy"

"Wow, your own business? I'm impressed. What kind of business you run?" I ask. He looks over at me briefly. "Well wouldn't you just love to know" He smirked.

"Just asking" I say playfully, but seriously. As we continue walking a glossy black game console captured my eye, and I stopped in front of the electronic store. It seemed like a perfect gift for Daniel. And it would definitely keep him busy while I'm gone. Eli looks back and forth at me and what I was staring at through the glass window. I nearly run into the store, and head straight towards the game device.

"Shit, I can't spend three hundred dollars…" I huffed angrily in disappointment.

"You really need an x-box?" Eli joked. I didn't even realize he'd follow me in.

"No- well, not for me. I wanted to buy it for my little nephew. It could keep him entertained when I'm working late." I explained. I cross my arms over my chest upset, and Eli seemed to notice.

He raised his eyebrow in speculation. "I could buy it for you" He stated calmly. His words strike me unexpectedly.

"No, it's okay. I'll just buy him some toy cars-"

"That wasn't a question. I'm buying it for you." He said nonchalantly. I looked at him tentatively. I shouldn't accept some stranger to buy me a three hundred dollar game console…but I _kind_ of know him. And I really want to make Daniel happy. I finally gave in.

He smirked, which I was beginning to get used to. He picked up the big box and brought it to the front setting it on top of the counter top. The cashier scanned the box, and Eli pulled out a thick wad of cash. I thought how odd it was that he carries a bunch of loose money like that. After everything's paid for, and I receive my receipt we walk out of the store.

"Thank you so much, I'll pay you back as soon as possible" I started quickly.

"That won't be necessary. I already have enough money. But you definitely do owe me." He smirked devilishly. "You can return the favor….."He brought his hand to his chin pretending to think pensively. "By letting me take you out." He finished.

_!_

I raise my eyebrow taken aback, but ecstatic too. I felt dizzy, hoping this was not a joke. I feel like I haven't dated in ages. But it's only really been a year. "Take _me_ out? Really?" I asked trying to be surprised and not so cheery. He simply nodded. "Okay….I mean sure, it's the least I can do."

"Parfait, Let me know where you live and I'll pick you up tomorrow night" He said smoothly. Tomorrow night is perfect. I don't usually have to work super late. I gave him my address with no hesitation.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I made it back to my place, and was soon enough in front of my apartment. I dropped my heavy load of bags and searched for my keys in my pocket until I found them and opened the door. I walked in and threw myself on the couch kicking off my boots. The apartment was oddly silent, so I peeked in my room, bathroom and kitchen. Adam probably stepped out with Daniel. I grabbed a can of soda in the fridge and snapped it open, relaxing on the couch, sipping my tasty high fructose beverage.

A little while later I heard the front door unlocking; soon enough Adam and Daniel appeared in the living room. "Where'd you guys go?"

"Adam brought me to the park!" Daniel said gleefully, while bringing a candy cane up to his mouth sucking on it. "Ohhh, what did you buy me?" He added eagerly running to my bags of economic trade. Adam ran up behind him picking him up. "Oh no you don't, Little Danny."

I laughed when Daniel pouted; his cuteness is just so natural! "Yea, you gotta wait until Christmas baby" I added onto Adams statement. Daniel crossed his petite arms across his chest, moping, his lips pouting deeper; it was just the most adorable thing. I got up and grabbed the bags, and walked over towards Daniel who was still in Adams arms; I gave him a light kiss on his cheek assuring him he'll get his present soon.

After finding a decent hiding spot for the gifts in my room, I check the time. 6:00 p.m. I decided to take a quick shower, and get ready to leave for the subway to get there at a reasonable time, before eight. I threw on some simple Skinny jeans, a turtleneck sweater and some high heel boots. This same routine was starting to irritate me.

"Why does your boss always do this to you?" Adam grumbled out. I know that it was beginning to irritate him too. If only he knew…

"Look Adam I promise, this will all be over, just please, bare with me ok. It's not my fault someone wanted to just take everything I had away from me…" I trailed off becoming stressed. I shook my head from the thoughts, and Adam put his arm around me hugging me.

"I know. I'm sorry" He whispered. I took a deep breath, and broke myself from his grip. "You should go. Your boss wouldn't be too happy if you show up late." He said softly I smiled and took off.

Once the train dropped me off from my tasteless boring underground expedition, I rushed to the club. Once I arrived, I attempt my entrance through the dark alley way as usual, but no one answered. Well that's unusual. There usually staff waiting by the door for the '_employees_'. I had no other choice but to enter through the front, so I did. It was empty, except for Maxie, the bartender wiping tables.

"Hey, Maxie?"

He looked up through his bushy eyebrows and smiled. "Madame Degrassi! Looking beautiful as ever. How may I help you?" He exclaimed. He only knew me as my stripper name, most people around here did. I kept my identity reserved, and discreet.

"Thanks, but have you seen Fitz? He asked me to come in early an-"

"That's right I forgot! He's back there in a meeting waiting for 'ya" He interrupted suddenly. He motioned his arms behind the bar, to the door past the counter top. I thanked him and walked towards the bar. Once I was just mere inches from the door, an unpleasant aroma of cigarettes filled my lungs, causing me to cough lightly. I pushed past the door to see some middle aged men, along with Fitz, sitting around a large wooden table. A medium round lantern hovered over them to lighten only that specific area, and leave the rest of the room dim. There were normal playing cards laid out, and dice were being rolled. A few had cigars hanging from their mouth, and Fitz; sat right at the end, looking up at me, a devious smiled appeared on his face as he lowered his cancer stick and smothered the end of it onto a plate, allowing ashes to powder out.

"Madame, please have a seat." He said freely. I complied and sat at the only spot that seemed to be waiting my arrival right next to him.

"So today I want to talk about Mr. Morty D'Amico. As some of you may or may not know, The soon-to-be-dead B.B failed to meet my deadline for some money he owed me back in 09, plus, he opened up a club called 'B.B'S Boobies' just two blocks down from here and I ain't too happy 'bout it." Fitz explained bluntly.

"And . . . why not?" I asked wanting him to elaborate more.

"_And_, my profits are going down because of it." He explained winking at me. I rolled my eyes, but Fitz isn't one for competition. He brought both his hands in front of his face sticking his finger tips together forming a triangle shape. "So I heard this Morty guy runs a decent reliable business; with the mob, and drugs, weapons, all that good stuff." I huffed in frustration as to where this was going, and I didn't understand why I was here. I deliberately told Fitz I don't like hearing about his dirty deals, he already put me through enough with his dirtiest one…

"And why exactly am I here?" I jumped in, with feisty attitude interrupting. Fitz looked at me suspiciously, and leaned back in his chair, bringing his hand down to pick up the tobacco. "That's where you come in angel face" He takes a puff. "You see tonight B.B thinks he's meeting up with Madame Degrassi tonight, to do some '_business._'" He looks dead at me.

I shake my head so hard, I almost become light headed "I'm not fucking some old guy" I said absolute, so that he understood I was being serious. I'm not degrading myself anymore than I already have, no matter how much I'm getting paid.

"Easy there sweet pea, I said he _thinks_. Look, I just need you to be your regular sexy self, you know- do what you do best. Morty's boys will be standing guard of the building waitin' for you. After a few minutes, they'll give you the signal to leave, so they can finish him off and _boom_, that'll teach B.B not to mess with Fitzy." He finished, patting his hands as if he were dusting them off. What the hell? So I was a pawn to lure him in. I can't do that…I'm basically participating in murder.

"Fitz…can't…can't you find someone else to do this?" He glared at me from the corner with immoral eyes, malicious hate embedded in his dark brown eyes, a look I've seen before…and it frightened me a little.

"Boys, can I have a minute with the lady here" He motioned his head towards the door and soon enough there was no other presence in the room but me and Fitz. "Are you tryin' ta' make me look bad here?" He spat.

I raised my eyebrow confused, and a bit angry. "Excuse me; I didn't agree to be some kind of decoy for your little illegal acts. You can find some other whore to do the job for you" I retorted getting up, trying to leave. Before I knew it Fitz painfully gripped my arm, and I was soon underneath him, as he pinned me down onto the table. I struggled, but he was too strong for me. He brought himself to my ear. "Listen Clare, your gonna do what I tell you to as long as your under my control, under my guard, you got it."He spit into my ear. He looked up at my face and his dark evil orbs burned hate into mine. I turned away, but he grabbed my chin. "Look at me…remember, you know what I'm damn well capable of doing." I felt my face features turn and contort from fear and pain to wrathful hate; why did he do this to me? He's the one who deprived me of everyone I loved. I wish he'd fucking use his power to buy himself a large shotgun and blow his own head off. Fitz noticed my silence and an evil grin smudged his face.

"That's how I like it. When you do what I tell you to. It's turns me on so much" He mumbled smoothing his hands down my hips. So like a bitchy tease I am, I brought my free hand down his chest and to the front of his pants, pulling on it, bringing him closer to me. He grins, and I feel his pants growing. I slide my hand back up to his chest and shove him off of me. I gained my composure standing. I would never do anything with this idiot ever again

I flash him an innocent smile as if nothing happened. "So, how much will I get paid?" I ask.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I can't believe I got myself into this. What will Adam think if he ever finds out? What is god thinking? Worse yet, Mom and Dad are watching over me right now, probably disappointed in me. I shake the thought out of my head as I walk down a few blocks from the club to '_B.B'S Boobies_'. Once I reach the neon and pink illuminated club, I look around briefly to make sure no one was watching me go in. My heels clinked all the way to the front where a bulky security guard with tinted glasses on guarded the door. He slants his sunglasses down eyeing me up and down, and I instantly knew it was one of Morty's guys when he winked at me. "Alright I'm gonna stay out here and guard, while you go in and get B.B alone in one of the smash rooms. Some of my guys inside are disguised as customers, watching you, and keeping an eye for any funny business. After about ten minutes, you're gonna hear a knock on the door, and you're gonna hear a girl begging to be let in." He explained carefully and lowly.

"How am I gonna get out?" I ask.

"The smash rooms got patios out back. You'll see me waiting around there for you. But remember, once you hear the door knocking run for the patio you got it?" I nod my head confidently. The big friendly guy hands me a quadrilateral piece of paper, which happened to be a picture of an average looking man. "That's B.B." He opens the door to the club, letting me in. Lights flash, females half naked, beer after beer, money flying, and the gut feeling of everyone's eyes suddenly on me. I tense as I slowly wander to the back of the club, where I saw a young lady, bringing a guy to some rooms. I glance at the picture one more time remembering his features, and crumple it throwing it on the ground.

My eyes wander in the dark flashy club, the strobe lights making it harder to recognize anyone. The contact of someone's hand on my shoulder causes me to abruptly turn around. _Just who I wanted. _"Well, well, if it isn't Madame Degrassi." I could smell the liquor pouring from his mouth._ Disgusting._ But I have to play it off cool. I place my index finger seductively over his lips. "Let's just get to the good stuff shall we?"

B.B practically dragged me to one of the smash rooms and pushed me onto the bed roughly. He threw himself on top of me kissing my neck; this was _not_ the plan. I squirm from underneath him, throwing him against the bed so he was lying on his back. I gave him the impression I wasn't going to let him have his way with me so soon, so he laid there holding himself up on his arms watching me. I got up and paced the room slowly sliding off my long trench coat, leaving me in a lace transparent dress. I began to sway my hips from side to side, up and down to the beat of the faint music sounding throughout the club.

I looked at my surroundings, and like the guard said, there was window leading out to the patio. I continued my seductive maneuver, which felt like forever. I could tell this guy wasn't going to wait any longer, and I began to worry. I watched as he began to unbutton his pants. _Oh dear god please no…_

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

As if god heard me, I thanked him mentally. B.B apparently became frustrated and I picked up my coat quickly, my heart beating at a rate I didn't think was possible sprinting towards the balcony, the window swiftly opened for me. I heard a female voice yell something that was inaudible for me since I was already outside. I looked back once, only to see a herd of men pointing guns at B.B.

Tony, who was the security guard; well technically one of Morty's guys rapidly helped me get away from the scene and brought me to an awaiting limo. He let me in, and he followed suit. The long vehicle began taking off.

"You did a pretty damn good job back there." He complimented me impressively.

"Thanks. I'm just glad you guys came in time before that horny bastard tried something with me." He chuckled lightly.

Then a phone began to ring, and Tony picked it up. "Hello…Hey boss…Yea we got em'…Madame Degrassi here was a big help." I heard the echo of another male voice, sounding oddly familiar but I couldn't slumber out whose voice it was. I scan his hand to see he had on the same skull ring I saw on Eli earlier, only in silver." Yep she's safe…we're on our way back to Fitz's to pick up your money...See you later Boss." He closed the phone and did a silly laugh, distracting me from my thoughts. "Morty is definitely happy, which means good pay." I shake my head amused at his excitement.

Once we arrive back to Fitz's club, Tony collects the money from Fitz, and Fitz pays me what I earned. A good three grand is just what I needed to boost up my savings quicker, but somewhere, deep down I felt so wrong. I took the train back and made it to my apartment by 1:00 a.m. _A world record_. I change and jump in my bed. A warm tear drops down my cheek; **Fitz**…

The next morning I'm up and early making breakfast for Daniel and Adam. Adam comes up next to me while I flip pancakes. "I'm assuming things went well at the Diner last night" I pick up the pan and throw the last pancake over the other pile of pancakes I made. I wasn't really in the mood to talk about last night. It wasn't a night I was too proud of. "Sure..." was all I said. We both sat down and began to eat.

"So it's been a while since we've hung out." Adam starts while stuffing his mouth with scrambled eggs.

"Adam, we practically live together. I spend enough time with you." I teased, while drowning my milky pancakes in maple syrup.

"Ha, you know what I mean. I thought maybe I'd take you out to dinner or something-"

"Wait…I'm seeing someone tonight." I jump in.

Some eggs fall out of his mouth and he stops chewing. "Oh and why didn't I know about this?" he grinned.

"Because you never asked. But, if you must know, his name is Eli, and he wants to take me somewhere tonight." I lower my head, because of the tiny blush I felt creeping.

"Like…a date?" He teased.

"Not a date Adam! I'm…doing him a favor" I retort back defensively.

"Fine, whatever floats your boat. But he better not be some jerk, or sociopath…and you can't leave without me meeting him."

"Well damn _dad_, no need to go down memory lane with the sociopath part" I huff.

He sighs. "Jeez, feisty gold locks, I'm just trying to be that protective older brother you never had." He joked. I tried keeping an angry face but ended up laughing. I'm really looking forward to my date- I mean…oh fuck who am I kidding, I absolutely cannot wait for our date tonight!

* * *

**So, hope it wasn't too bad.**

**Next chapter will contain a bit of Clare and Eli.**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE!**

**6 reviews = UPDATE. More reviews = quicker UPDATES**


	3. Situations, are irrelevant now

**GASP! An update? Yes, I was not discontinuing this, I just had no free time. But here you go guys, and enjoy.**

**Adam is guy in my story. I don't really want to go into that whole transgender detail, although there's nothing wrong with it.**

* * *

After breakfast and an updating chatter, Adam left to walk Daniel to school, and I was left to wash the dishes. I decided I needed to keep myself occupied for the rest of the day, because all I could do was think about tonight and last night. I want to think that it was all a dream, but the events from the previous night continue to replay in my head like a 3D movie, where I would want a refund. I hate Fitz. I really do, but he doesn't want to let go; and I_ can't_ let go...

As for tonight, least to say I was profoundly excited. I really do appreciate him for what he did; it's once in a blue moon that an unknown handsome guy genuinely does something so kind for _me. _But it's been awhile since I've seen anyone. I mean, I know it's not a date _date_, but Eli is cute. He seems like a gentleman and he has a job, so he pretty much has himself together, which is hard to find in a guy nowadays.

I still needed a distraction. Shopping is out of the question since I did enough of that yesterday. I can't get Alli to come out because when she's not working, she's taking care of her sick grandmother, and she wouldn't leave her grandmothers side for anything. Other than her, and Adam, there's no one else I'd enjoy spending time with.

I pulled on my baby blue sweater, before walking towards the back of the apartment, and sliding open the door leading out to the cheap dingy terrace. Maybe some fresh air will throw something at me.

I leaned against the cement looking out into the concrete jungle, a faint view of the large sky scrapers substituting trees were seen from afar. The sky was a foggy grey, and it almost looked as if it were going to snow. The somewhat replicated apartment complex across the street, I saw a middle class family, of two kids and a single mother gratefully decorating a medium sized pine tree; converting it into a Christmas tree. Now that I think about it, my apartment was dead, with no holiday enlightment.

I walked back inside, sliding the door shut behind me. I knew I had some kind of items around. I went into the living room and rummaged the pantry to find a pair of Christmas lights from way back when. I plugged it into the socket, but to my misfortune they were burned out. I huffed and lazily threw myself on the couch.

A metal key, coming in contact with a lock, unbinding it.

A few footsteps, and in walked Adam, the house phone suddenly ringing. He quickly runs to it, answering it. I ignore him after, and grab the remote flicking the television on. I flipped through channels after what seemed like forever until I heard Adam finally hang up. He averts his eyes to me, with an amused look on his face.

"I think it's time for a decoration renovation" he said picking up the dysfunctional lights.

I nodded my head agreeing.

"But not today" He adds.

"What? Why not?' I ask.

"Because.." he answers nervously.

"Adam, '_because'_ sounds more like an excuse"

A Blue to blue eyed glare, he stares at me hard, telling me he won't give in; I glare back just as hard testing him.

"Fine." He sighs finally. "I just spoke with Drew.." I nod my head, waiting for him to go on.

"He's kind of visiting and he's wants to take me to...um..a..um a strip..club" he mutters the last few words, but enough so I can still hear.

I widen my eyes, holding back laughter from bursting out hysterically. I'm not making fun of Adam, but he's not really the kind of guy to go out to places like that. And of course his brother would be the one to drag him to places like that. Just thinking of him being anywhere around a club like that...scared me in a way. I soon found myself un-amused by this.

"But, what about Daniel?" I asked remembering neither of us will be home tonight now.

"I'm sure he won't mind coming with us" He joked. I cocked my head to the side, I didn't find this funny. He sighed. "Drew's brought the family along, and you know my mom loves Daniel, so I'll ask her to babysit, okay?"

I gave him a smile, and mouthed 'thank you'.

Either way it doesn't change the fact that I have so much time to spare before tonight. I huffed helplessly and slouched deeper into the couch, while Adam extended his arms out stretching before sitting down. Right then and there, someone found the switch to the light bulb on my head. Hyperbole speaking of course.

XXX

"Clare if I didn't know any better, I'd think you're trying to call me fat" Adam said, setting the weights above his head carefully on the bars of the bench press equipment.

" You don't have to be out of shape to go to the gym. And besides, didn't you say you wanted to spend time with me? " I replied to his comment breathy, while steadily walking on the Elliptical trainer.

I had finally made up my mind, and dragged Adam to the Equinox gym, since it was cheap, modern and very clean. He didn't object at first, but when we arrived he whined and complained. I know Adams a guy and all but sometimes he can be such a girl.

"I did, but I pictured us, oh I don't know-doing something fun" he retorted, sitting up and grabbing his water bottle.

"Then what exactly would have been fun? Huh? A strip club?" I teased.

Adam took a quick sip from his water bottle "Ha-ha very funny. Taking you to a place like that is like…wrong on so many levels"

"Saint Clare…strip club? Kind of hot if you asked me" I turned to the commenter of that, and widened my eyes, with a smile on my face.

"K.C!" I said happily.

K.C Guthrie's an old friend from high school. I used to cheer for him at his football games when I was a cheerleader, and his girlfriend was one of my closest friends. He was there when I needed guy advice, or even just to kick back and relax.

I jumped off of the exercise machine and jumped onto K.C giving him a hug. I haven't seen him since graduation day…

I pulled back and he and Adam slapped hands doing some handshake there. "Nice to see you again" Adam said.

His light sepia hair was shorter than when I last saw him, but other than that he looked fairly the same. K.C put his hands on his toned waist. He's still in good shape as always.

"What are you doing here? " I asked curiously, with a smile on my face.

"Well workin' out of course" he replied.

I giggled. "I mean, here in New York."

"Right. Well, my son is due sometime this week, so I'm just here waiting until I receive the big news."

I nodded my head, eager for him. I mean, it's unexpected, having to be a baby daddy at eighteen, but he seems happy about it. And I'm sure he'll make a great dad.

"Well congratulations" I said.

"Thanks…so why aren't you at Harvard right now?" He asked. He seriously asks that?

Adam quickly shot his head towards me knowingly. I never in my life found a simple question like that so difficult to answer.

"Uh.." I hesitate.

" She… got an internship here on Creative writing, and Harvard is willing to give her a scholarship if she does this internship." Adam, my life saver, nervously and quickly states.

K.C, with an arched eyebrow, looks at Adam.

It's silent for a moment between the three of us.

"Clare, you grow up beautifully and blossom with a more outgoing personality, but your intelligence and independence never changes. " K.C says with a grin on his face. I sigh in relief that he bought it. But, from now on, that's my life story, in case I run into any more hometown buddies.

"That's right, she's got everything going for her" Adam says throwing his arm firmly around my shoulders, pulling me into his side. I force a smile.

K.C switches awkward glances between the two of us before saying "Well it was nice seeing you guys again. The three of should hangout sometime "

I nod my head rapidly "That's a great Idea."

We both exchange phone numbers before we say our goodbyes.

Adam and I stay in the gym for about an hour more before we decide to leave. I walk over to the front desk and sign myself and Adam out. I grab my sweater, and walk over to the doors where Adam is waiting and step out into the cool season.

The scent of steaming food fills my nostrils, as the distance from the gym expands and I see an alloy hot dog stand on wheels, with a holiday spirit, green and red umbrella hovering over. Both of us buy a hot dog, with a can of soda.

By the time we arrive, we had already disposed of our food, and cans. We lazily walk up the stairs, and enter the apartment.

"I call the shower first!" Adam calls out.

"No you don't. It's almost two, and you need to go get Daniel and drop him off at your mom's."

Adam sighed in defeat and rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever"

I grab a towel, some jeggings, and a plain white shirt before hopping into the shower. After, I stepped out and quickly got dressed. I slipped some white socks on and plopped myself on my bed, my muscles relaxing with the soft mattress beneath me.

My eyes threaten to shut and I call out Adams name. No answer and I assume he's gone to get Daniel. My body betrays me and I'm out.

"_She has demonstrated outstanding academic performance, top of her class. While balancing being Captain of the Power Squad and President of student council. I don't know how she does it, but she's one hell of a woman, and I'm proud to present, and call her my student; Valedictorian, Clare Edwards"_

_There were cheering applauds for me, as I got up from my seat, and left my graduating peers sitting, to walk onto the stage. I gave Mr. Simpson a solid hand shake, as he handed me my fancy rolled up diploma. I align myself with the stand and microphone, my heels making me seem taller than usual._

_Blue and yellow decorations covered the football field beautifully. I looked at the audience, hundreds of people watching, the heat of the Canadian weather and sun beamed the extravagant day with hope, and I felt an extra glint of gleam in my Blue orbs. I took a deep breath; it was the most surreal feeling._

"_Uhm… First of all on behalf of the entire batch of 2011, I would like to thank you for joining us, the class of 2011 of Degrassi Community School at our graduation ceremony. _

_I'd like to thank my friends for being there every step of the way; you guys have made this high school experience all the more enjoyable and memorable. I'd like to thank my teachers, for guiding us all and preparing us for the future to come. Especially My English teacher, who helped me write out this speech."_

_I switched over to the back of the index card nervously. "Of course, Mr. Simpson as well. Just putting him out there so he doesn't get sentimental I didn't mention him" _

_The crowd roared with laughter at my non-intended humorous line, but it made me feel oddly better._

"_And how can I forget my amazing Boyfriend Mark Fitzgerald, who's not only my lover but my best friend. His blunt attitude is what motivated me to keep going through all of my hardships. Thank you baby!"_

"_Woohoo!" Someone shouted, which sounded like Fitz. I rolled my eyes._

"_Thank you god, I know you're always watching me and making me a better person."_

_I needed to read a few more lines, and looked out into the crowd searching for them. My heart sank._

"_Lastly, I'd like to thank my…wonderful parents. Because without them I wouldn't even be here…"_

_I looked out into the bundle of people, hopeful, but nothing._

"_The future you have, tomorrow, won't be the same future you had, yesterday. One of my favorite quotes by Chuck Palahniuk. So make sure you enjoy your yesterday, because tomorrow will just be another chapter, so live your damn life without looking back!"_

_The crowd cheered and praised with approbation. I walked off the stage, and Mr. Simpson gave a few more recognitions and speeches. In the end the seniors of 2011 got up with enthusiasm, and in seconds it was raining blue and yellow caps. I let my short straight hair free as I felt arms wrap around from behind spinning me. I was put down, and I turn to see Fitz._

_There was something in his dark eyes I have never seen before, something I couldn't quite explain. It was different, he looked too accomplished. Not that it was bad, bad it wasn't normal."I'm so happy for you babe."He said in-between his soft sweet kisses. I pushed my thoughts to the back of my head and let my sexy Italian boyfriend enter my mouth._

_I pulled back from him and saw everyone joining their families, except Fitz and I. "Um…have you seen my parents?" I asked._

_He looked at me "No" He said simply with no concern in his voice. I sighed and let go of him, but he grabbed me again._

"_Look maybe they forgot" He tried to recover me._

"_How can they? This morning they were all dressed and ready. They said they were coming around nine, and it's been three hours." I whined, sadly._

_The words that came out of his mouth were the most un caring, non sympathetic words he's ever spoken. "You're overreacting" _

_My jaw dropped. He has never acted like this._

"_Overreacting? What is wrong with you?" I yelled dumbfounded._

_He grabbed my wrist and tightened his grip, I stiffened and became a little scared. "Clare calm your ass down. Call them, and if they don't pick up, we'll go to your place." I nodded and he let go of my wrists, giving me a light kiss on my forehead._

"_I'm sorry" He apologized._

IIIIIIII

"_Hello 911, please state your emer-"_

"_Send the fucking ambulance! pleeeaaasssee help!" I sobbed through the telephone line; I was scared, hurt, dizzy. I felt numb, and I couldn't believe this. I had fallen to my knees in the middle of the living room, after a life threatening struggle to get up the stairs from the basement and grab the phone._

"_Ma'm calm down and tell us-"_

"_My parents! I found them, please don't let them die! I-I- can't"_

"_Ok, we've locked onto your coordinates, help will be arriving-"_

_Phone flew out of my hand, blood splattered on him, his shadow suffocating me._

_Black_

My eyes flew open and I jumped up from the bed, and I felt the oxygen in my body low. I bring my palm to my forehead. My body shook uncontrollably; my memories had painfully seduced my dreams. Why did I have such a nightmare?

I lay back down in bed for a few more minutes, staring blankly at the ceiling replaying everything. But that wasn't everything. It was all too brief, and if it were a story it wouldn't make sense. The real details were missing.

I turn over to look at the clock. It's already almost seven thirty. I swing my legs over the bed and head towards my closet.

XXXX

I finished straightening my hair and made sure the bangs were decent. The sound of a door banging was heard, and someone opening it. I looked at myself in the mirror satisfied with my appearance. I had on a short blood red turtleneck dress that rose up to my mid thigh and hugged my curves, with some black leggings.

"Clare he's here!" Adam shouted. I rushed to grab my matching pumps and slid them on.

"Just a second!" I yell. I reach over to grab my wallet; I don't really like carrying purses. I overhear a few mumbles and chuckles coming from the living room, probably Adam saying something stupid. I pace quickly towards the living room and stumbled while trying to get my coat.

I was so anxious and in a hurry, and pretty damn thrilled that he actually came. I walked to the front door and shuffled my dress as I finished buttoning up my coat.

There he stood looking handsome, with dressy skinny jeans, and a leather jacket. He smirked, I smiled.

"Have fun you two" Adam said with a grin on his face. Eli led me outside where a_ Limo_ awaited us?

"Wow a limo? I remember the last time I was in one I had to…Um, never mind." I giggled nervously as I stopped myself from continuing. He opened the door and I slid in, he followed after sitting right across from me.

"Drive us away Aldo" he commanded the driver.

The long vehicle began moving, and there was silence, a comfortable one at that. I lightly tapped my knees with my finger during the ride, and I noticed Eli's green eyes piercing right into me. His gaze was powerfully sexy, admiring my semblance. I couldn't help but do the same to him. He was fine. Luminous Verde orbs, Perfect black hair, delectable full crooked lips…god just stop me now!

When we came to a stop he got out first and held out a hand to help me out. I blushed at his kindness. I guess he noticed and he shook his head with a grin.

I looked up to see he had brought me to _Bar Basque, _one of the most luxurious restaurant's in all of New York. It's way too expensive.

"You know, Ruby Tuesday isn't that far from here-"

"Hey, I'm the one taking you out, and I'm the one paying. It's no big deal really. Plus you owe me, and this is your way of repaying me." I shrugged my shoulders, still feeling like a burden.

He walked me into a long dark hallway with small scarlet lights brightening the ceiling. We walked all the way down, until we entered the glass room. There were white couches spread among the place with framed wooden tables placed in front, decorated with a simple candle in the middle. He walked up to a man behind a counter.

"Reservations for two under Eli" He told the Middle aged man.

"Ah yes, your table will be ready in fifteen minutes"

Eli nodded and turned to look at me. "Do you want to wait at the bar?"

I nodded and he brought me up stairs of the two floor restaurant. We both took a seat on the stools.

"Would you like a drink?" Eli asked.

"I'm only 18" I whispered making sure no one heard me.

He smirked pulling out his wallet. He pulled out a card and handed it to me It had his picture, height,weight, Date of birth and...

"You're twenty six?" I exclaimed.

"Subtract six years" He said nonchalantly.

"Wow. Nice fake. Wish I had one back in High school" Eli simply laughed.

Eli called over the bartender. I ordered a Zombie and Eli ordered a cup of Jack Daniels whisky.

"A Zombie eh? I take it you've drank before?"

"Well sort of. The drinking age in Canada is nineteen, but sometimes you can get away with being eighteen" I reply.

"Canada? You're Canadian?" He asks surprisingly curious. I nod my head.

"Me too." He says a little too excited.

I take a sip of my cocktail and ask "What part are you from?"

"I'm from Toronto"

"Liar!" I exclaim playfully.

"Am not" He defends jokingly.

"Seriously? I'm from there too!"

Eli nods his head intrigued. He flips his hair back, and raises his cup up, I do the same and we clash the cups together. "To Canada Eh!" He cheers and we both take a sip of our alcoholic beverages. We continue to talk until they call our table ready.

The night was unexpectedly relaxing and great. The food was a little new to me, because I'm not really used to fancy seafood, but it was decent, and neatly served in medium square plates. The service was pin point perfect that Eli left the waiter a pretty big tip. But Eli, he was the most enjoyable company. We talked comfortably about nothing, and laughed at the same silly little things. It's insane how well we got along.

I especially loved the way he looked at me, when he fed me. He convinced me to try Grilled lobster tails. It didn't sound to appealing at first, but he insisted on feeding me, so I accepted. It was actually pretty good.

After everything was paid for, we walked outside and Eli followed behind slowly. "Where are my manners? Did I tell you how spectacularly beautiful you look tonight Clare" He whispered huskily. I don't know if I've ever heard anyone say my name in such a way, but it gave me shivers.

"Thank you" i mumble shyly, and flattered.

The limo was waiting for us and I hopped in with Eli. My tummy was full; we built up quite an appetite. This time Eli sat next me, really close to me. I tried not to show my obvious jitter.

"So do you want me to take you back home or.." I turn to look right into his eyes, and my god were they much more breathtaking up close. "…maybe stay out a little longer?" He asked, nearing my face. He parted his lips, and my mouth watered to taste him.

I thought about it, of course I wanted to stay out longer.

ZING! ZING! ZING!

He moved away to dig in his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. He brought it up to his ear.

"Yo!"

There was a man speaking really loud on the other end, he sounded angry.

Whatever that man said, provoked Eli to bellow out loud. "What the hell do you mean?...Alright Alright, Tell the guys I'll be there soon. Let me finish what I'm doing and I'll be right over." He hung up and exhaled stressfully.

"Everything okay?" I ask.

He looked at me, his eyes filled with admiration and shock. "What?"

"Is everything okay?" Did I stutter or something?

"No I heard what you said..I just… No one really cares enough to ask how I'm holding up. " He looks dead at me, and the corner of his lips curve up. "But Um, it's nothing. I just have to run back down to the office to handle some business. You know how things can get a little hectic."

I was a little disappointed that now I had no other choice but to go home.

"Aldo, to her house!" He demanded.

Once we arrived, I was ready to get out until Eli grabbed my wrist. I felt a certain throb in my heart at the familiar feeling.

"I had a surprisingly good time, different from my everyday life." He said sincerely.

I smiled. "I get you. Every day is work. work. work. Nothing good ever comes out of it either. But it's nice to have change and get out once in a while." I say sweetly.

He smirked once again. "Yea, Exactly"

It was quiet for a moment." Well, I should really get going so you can go and handle your business"

"Right"

I leaned in and gave him a soft peck on the cheek; I felt heat not only rise on my face, but on his cheeks too. I waved him off and got out. Without looking back I scurried up the stairs into my apartment, and nearly had a fan girl moment.

I never knew dinner with a guy- no, no scratch that- with Eli, would leave him floating around in my head for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Pretty Long chapter. Sorry for that long ass two month wait. Things were wild! But Now that I already attended the Concert of my favorite band this weekend, and grades closed, yet again, I have time for this. BUT no promises on when I can update!**

**Oh and If the dream Clare has confuses you, Keep in mind it's suppose to confuse you for now.**

**Reviews=Update!**


End file.
